Not His Fault
by DarkSilverHawk
Summary: It wasn't Roxas's fault he was so perfect. And it wasn't Marluxia's fault he got a little violent sometimes. But Axel couldn't allow it to go on any longer. MxRxA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was inspired by a long running AU roleplay with a friend. This started as a one shot, then it had two chapters, now it's going to have three and I'm not sure whether it's going to get any longer than that. I support MaruRoku and think it should have more fics that it does, even if they're like this. (Poor Roxas...) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters within it. I don't even claim to own this plot.**

--

"Hey, Roxas. Want to come get some ice cream with me?"

Roxas jumped up at the suggestion, "Really?"

Marluxia smiled, "Come on. My treat. Just you and me."

Roxas lost a bit of his enthusiasm, "But, Axel said…"

Marluxia's kind smile turned into a smirk. Typical, overprotective Axel. After he'd seen the bruises, he'd done everything to keep him away from Roxas. He'd latched onto the blonde almost obsessively. It had been hard to find even a few seconds alone with Roxas, much less have any time to do much beyond a quick kiss. It was just enough to let Roxas –and Axel- know that he wasn't giving up. Typical, overprotective Axel, who was gone on a mission for several days, maybe even a week. Marluxia had no doubt that Axel had left strict instructions for Roxas not to spend any time alone with him, but it wouldn't matter. He'd gotten Roxas thinking he was desperately in love with him at this point. Nothing Axel said could change that.

"Its fine, Axel doesn't have to know. Even if he does find out, what's wrong with us just going out for a snack?"

Roxas thought for a moment, then nodded, "Let's go!"

Marluxia turned to leave. He'd have any thoughts of Axel out of his mind in less than an hour.

--

Roxas practically skipped down the street, his fear of dropping his recently bought ice cream the only thing keep him from doing so. He was finally getting to spend some time with Marluxia! He was right, Axel didn't have to know. He didn't understand why the redhead was so concerned. He'd freak out any time he saw a few bruises. But it really wasn't Marluxia's fault! He was angry… everybody gets angry sometimes! It was nothing that wouldn't heal.

"What's wrong?" Marluxia voice jolted him from his thoughts, "You're quieter than usual."

"It's nothing!" Roxas quickened his pace to keep up with the taller man's stride, "It's just… Axel…"

"Stop worrying about Axel. It will all be fine. He wouldn't want you to sit around all day while he's gone, would he?"

Marluxia had a point. Besides, there was nothing wrong with any of this. If Axel just saw how nice Marluxia usually was, he wouldn't mind the occasional scrape. Roxas smiled up at Marluxia, and found himself beaming when the older man smiled back. He certainly didn't.

--

Marluxia had slowed down considerably to avoid getting too far ahead of Roxas. The closer they got to the castle, the more the blonde dragged his feet, reluctant for the outing to be over. Marluxia had been unsuccessful in getting his mind off of Axel. Still, with Roxas so obviously enjoying himself….

"Roxas?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't you come back to my room when we get back to the castle?"

"I'd love to!"

Marluxia laughed softly, earning a confused look from Roxas. He hadn't needed to worry about Roxas remembering Axel's request after all.

--

It had been several weeks since Roxas had been able to go up to Marluxia's room. Every time he tried, Axel always showed up and asked him not to. And he couldn't really say no to Axel. He always looked so concerned when he heard where he was going.

Nothing had changed about it, though. The same dark pink sheets lay on the bed, the small writing desk with carved roses growing up the legs still rested in the corner, plants still grew in every available container, giving the room a feeling of being alive. While he was taking all this in, Marluxia scooped him up from behind and placed him on the bed, receiving a fit of giggles in return.

"It's all still the same…"

"Do you not like it? Should I change it?"

"No, no!" Roxas blushed, "I love it!"

"Then I'll keep it this way." Marluxia smoothed the younger boy's hair, though it immediately sprang back to its previous position.

Roxas's eyes darted around the room again. They stopped on a picture of him with Axel and Marluxia. He'd seen the picture countless times, but he'd never really stopped to look at it. Roxas had raised one arm to wave at the camera, and his sleeve slipped back, revealing a large bruise on his forearm. Axel was looking down at it, and while he was smiling, he looked so sad…

What was he doing? He couldn't betray Axel like this! He couldn't bear to think what the redhead's face would look like when he heard how he'd spent his absence breaking his promise at every opportunity. He climbed off the bed, but felt Marluxia's hand grab his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I'm sorry! I can't do this! Not to Axel! I promised him…" He shrugged off Marluxia's hand and ran to the door.

Locked.

Marluxia's hands grabbed him again, but not gently this time. He barely had time to think, to realize what this means, before he felt himself being swung across the room. He heard himself cry in pain as his lower back collided with the side of the desk. He felt his shoulders being held against the wall. Before he could stop himself, tears started flowing.

"Marluxia, I'm sorry! Please, don't!"

--

Axel. That was the last name he wanted to hear right now, in this room. That bastard who insisted on getting between him and Roxas. His Roxas.

"I'm sorry! Please, stop!" Another strike met with another scream. And another. And another.

Suddenly, Marluxia stopped. He let the boy go and watched him slide to the floor, shaking with sobs.

"I'm so sorry… Marluxia… I'm sorry… So sorry… Mar- I'm sorry…"

Marluxia glared at the resilient boy. Of course he's sorry. He's always sorry. But he still listens to Axel. That's what he has to stop. That's what has to be trained out of him.

Then Marluxia's eyes softened, and he knelt to the ground. Roxas threw both arms around him, still sobbing. He'd learned his lesson for now. Perhaps Axel would, too. After all, all of this was his fault.

Marluxia stayed on the ground, stroking Roxas's hair until the sobbing stopped. The blonde was practically in his lap.

"Marluxia?"

"Roxas?"

"Make me feel better."

Marluxia picked him up and carried him over to the bed. Perhaps things would get better from here.

--

Roxas snuggled against Marluxia's bare chest. All the pain from just a few hours ago seemed to melt away with his touch. It had been quite a while since they'd last… well… He blushed at the memory of Marluxia's hand stroking his thigh. He felt the brunette's eyes on him and felt him shaking with silent laughter. All this didn't help, and the blush just deepened.

"You know," Marluxia whispered, "That's exactly what you look like when-"

"Marluxia!" He could tell by the tone of voice where that thought was going, and it just made him squirm more.

Axel… well, Axel would never find out. Marluxia certainly wasn't going to tell him, and as for the bruises and scrapes… well, he'd just have to make sure he fell down a particularly long flight of stairs tomorrow. Even if he did find out… Roxas was happy now. Right now. He'd just ask him to back off, so that there could be more moments like this.

The clock on the wall ticked softy, informing them it was two in the morning, "Go to sleep, Roxas."

Roxas closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off, if somewhat reluctantly. He didn't want morning to come; He wanted to stay like that forever. As he finally drifted into sleep, he heard Marluxia whisper one last thing to him.

"Dream of me."

And, much to Roxas's embarrassment the next morning, he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, guys, posted this chapter and then realized I forgot to put the author's note in, so I took it down again for a few mintues to add it. Thank you to everyone who favorited/reviewed/ect.**

**XRoadsidexMassacrex: Thanks! Cute isn't the exact word I'd use for this, but I'm glad you like it! I hope you like the AkuRoku in this chapter, too!**

**--**

Axel stumbled down the stairs. How can he do that to Roxas? Young, innocent Roxas. He put one hand on the wall to steady himself. He'd kill Marluxia for doing that to him.

"_Oh, that? I uhhh... fell down the stairs. I guess I just wasn't paying attention. Axel? Where are you going?"_

He wasn't an idiot. Those bruises weren't from falling down the stairs. They didn't have anything to do with stairs. They were deliberate. That bastard.

Axel finally reached the bottom of the stairs and sunk down onto the bottom step. If Roxas had just listened to him, this wouldn't have happened! He should know not to be left alone with Marluxia, even if the older man insisted…

He groaned and put his head in his hands. Marluxia was punishing him, too. Axel had dared to show interest in Roxas –_his_ Roxas- and this was Marluxia's way of telling him to back off. He'd suffered the exact same thing when he was dating the brunette. If he had even so much as smiled at another man, he was no only assured of a beating that night, but that, when he pulled his aching body out of bed the next day, he would "accidentally" run into whoever he'd spoken to the previous day.

"He… _can't_… do this to him!" Axel stood up and punched the wall. Roxas didn't deserve this. Not him.

Axel felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist as Roxas hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry, Axel. Please don't worry about me."

Axel turned around slowly and embraced the younger boy, "I'm sorry, too, Roxas. I shouldn't have let this happen."

--

Roxas had followed Axel after he ran off. He wished he had come up with a better excuse for the injuries. Then Axel wouldn't have been so upset. Axel was saying something, but he didn't really hear him. He was too busy thinking about what he was going to say next…

"Ummmm… Axel…" Roxas shifted uncomfortably. The redhead was looking at him, confused, and still angry. He couldn't to this to him… but he had to. "I was wondering… if you would mind… uhhh…"

Roxas ran through the dreaded words one more time in his head, "I…. I want you to leave me and Marluxia alone!" As soon as the last word passed his lips, he buried his head in Axel's chest to avoid having to see the hurt he knew he'd caused.

"Roxas, I…." Axel grasped for words, any words at all, as Roxas began sobbing into his chest.

"I know you're really mad at me now," between the sobs and the fact that Roxas's head was buried in the fabric of Axel's coat, the words where hard to make out, but he was sure Axel would hear them, "And you probably think I don't want to be friends anymore, but I do! It's just that…"

Axel hugged the boy as the sobs made it impossible to speak anymore and waited until he calmed down, "It's ok, Roxas. I'm not mad."

Roxas took a deep breath and started talking again, "I thought you would be mad because I know you don't like Marluxia but he's really really nice most of the time and I know he hits me sometimes but he doesn't really mean to it's just that he gets angry but I don't get mad at him for that and he's always really sorry afterwards and I guess what I'm trying to say is that I-love-Marluxia-and-I-wish-you-would-trust-him-a-little-more!" The last few words came out in a barely understandable jumble, but Roxas got his meaning across clearly. At least, he hoped he did.

He felt Axel's hands slipping away from him, and Roxas looked up. He could see the pain in Axel's eyes and regretted having ever said anything.

He watched Axel as he bent over to bring his face closer, "It's ok, Roxas. I know. I shouldn't do this to you. You are Marluxia's now, after all."

Before Roxas could ask him what he meant, Axel leaned in and kissed him. Roxas froze, unsure of what to do. It was so… different from Marluxia's. Gentle. Lonely. Sad. He'd never kissed anyone besides Marluxia before, (well, besides Namine once, on a dare. She hadn't spoken to him for a week after that) and this felt so…

All at once, he felt Axel being ripped away. When he recovered from the sudden kiss, he saw Axel being pinned to the wall.

Marluxia had seen him.

Roxas panicked. He couldn't hurt Axel! This was his fault. He should have resisted. Roxas's mind jumped around, trying to come up with a good excuse before Axel… He swallowed hard.

"Is that how you're always going to treat your lovers Marluxia? Beat them into submission?" Axel's voice only added to the sudden tension in the room.

"Leave Roxas alone. He's mine. You know that." Marluxia growled in reply.

"I won't let you keep him if you keep this-"

"AXEL!" Roxas's scream stopped Marluxia's strike from every connecting, "Please, let him go… it's not his fault… I asked him to leave us alone. And you said you would, right?" Roxas gazed at Axel with pleading eyes. He couldn't bear to see him get hurt; he just hoped that Axel could see that.

Marluxia released the taller man and stepped back, "Well, you heard him. Get out." Roxas looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with Axel anymore. He hadn't meant it like that…

Marluxia put one arm around Roxas as Axel fled down the hall without so much as glance back. He'd have to apologize… later. Right now, Roxas just wanted to bite back the fresh wave of tears that threatened to spill up at any moment.

--

Axel ran through the castle's halls without really knowing where he was going. He just… he had to get away. As far away from Roxas as he could.

He'd heard the warning hundreds of times from Marluxia. But to hear it from Roxas… Roxas wanted him gone that badly…

He finally collapsed on a balcony overlooking the city. Maybe he should just forget all about it. Force himself to believe Roxas's thinly veiled lies. It's not like Marluxia was going to kill him. Besides, he'd get bored of the blonde eventually, and move on to someone else.

He let out a scream into the eternal night that hovered over the city, and listened to the silence that answered him.

--

Marluxia held a glass of water out to Roxas, "Drink. I'm surprised you have any water left for all those tears."

Roxas had been huddled on his bed, crying, for at least three hours now. The poor boy must have himself convinced that Axel hates him now. Marluxia was trying his best to be comforting, but nothing seemed to work. It was starting to wear him out. Maybe he should drag Axel down here himself and force him to apologize.

Roxas drained the glass and set it down beside the bed, "Thanks." At least he had calmed down enough to talk clearly now. He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. "Do you think-"

"No, he's not," Marluxia had heard the question almost fifty times now, and it was starting to get annoying, "I he just needs a little time alone, and then tomorrow you two will be the best of friends again." They were hollow words, but they were the words the blonde needed to hear. Marluxia intended to keep Axel as far away as possible without needlessly upsetting Roxas.

Roxas nodded slowly, then put his head down to cry some more. Marluxia picked up the glass and walked out to refill it. He briefly considered slipping the kid a sleeping pill, but decided against it. He was already on the brink of exhaustion; he'd cry himself out and fall asleep on his own soon. Well, Marluxia hoped it was sooner rather then later. He could use some sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You've reached the final chapter. Hey, it's not a very long story. I may write a sequel though, if people are interested. I debated for hours as to whether I wanted Axel or Marluxia to win in the end, and I'm happy with this outcome. Now, onto the final chapter!**

**--**

Axel stood in front of the door to Marluxia's room

Axel stood in front of the door to Marluxia's room. He just hoped that Roxas wasn't there He couldn't deal with him right now. When Roxas's bruises had faded, so had the memories that went with them, and Roxas had gone back to spending time with Axel as if nothing had happened. He knew, of course, that Marluxia was trying his hardest to keep them apart. He felt the man's presence whenever Roxas was around. He had tried to stay away from Roxas has much as possible without making it seem like he was avoiding him in order to keep Marluxia calm. He gripped the note he had come to deliver in his fist and knocked on the door.

No response. He knocked again. Still nothing. He gave the door a light push, and to his surprise, it opened. Maybe he wasn't there.

He walked in slowly. No sign of Marluxia or Roxas. They must be somewhere else. Or in Roxas's room. He shuddered at that thought. Best to not hink about that. He took the time to look around.

It hadn't changed much since the last time he was here, though it had been his blood staining the wall that time. All the furniture was in the same place. He wondered if Marluxia was ever going to redecorate beyond the repainting that was often necessary. His eyes glanced over the desk, and stopped on a picture frame. It had been left upside-down, as if to hide the contents. Axel picked it up, noticing that the glass on the frame was cracked, as if the picture had fallen of the wall. Then he glanced at the picture itself, and wished he hadn't.

It was him, Marluxia, and Roxas. He remembered that day. They had gone to Twilight Town, Roxas convincing Marluxia to let Axel come along. He had sported a number of bruises from a few days before, and one could clearly be seen in the picture. Axel had kept a careful distance away all that day to avoid anything that might give Roxas more of them that night. He sported one on his collarbone the next day, anyway.

He couldn't imagine why Marluxia would want to keep this picture. He had plenty of pictures of just him and Roxas, and he went out of his way to avoid displaying any pictures of former lovers. Maybe Roxas had convinced him to put it up.

Or maybe he kept it there to show off his control over both of them.

It made sense. That day had turned Axel into a timid puppy, afraid to get to close in case he got a strike from the always short-tempered master. Roxas was even showing off one of his injuries, though not intentionally.

"Sick bastard."

"I'm shocked, Axel." Axel turned around to see Marluxia standing in the doorway. He had Roxas with him. Damn it.

"Coming into my room and rummaging through my things. I never thought you would be this rude," Marluxia continued in a flat tone of voice, as if he was merely commenting on the weather.

"I'm putting an end to this, Marluxia. Now."

--

Roxas tried to wrap his mind around what Axel just said. He couldn't make any sense out of it. Putting an end to what?

Axel held up the note and continued, "By the time you see Roxas again, you'll be so far over him the thought of him won't cross your mind when you get back. In fact, you may have a new plaything."

He didn't mean… no, he couldn't be trying to break them up! Not Axel! Anyone but Axel!

"Really now? I'm sure that paper contains my death sentence, then."

"Close. It gets you away from Roxas. That's all that matters."

"NO!" Roxas felt himself tearing away from Marluxia and throwing himself into Axel's chest, "You can't, Axel! You can't! Get out! I never want to see you again! Ever!"

"Roxas…"

"I can't believe you'd want to do that! Why would you want to ruin my life?"

"Please, you have to understand…"

"No! Get out! Leave! Don't talk to me!"

Axel put the note down on the table and calmly walked away. When he reached the door, he shot one last glare at Marluxia, then disappeared down the hall.

--

Axel had worried him. Marluxia walked over and quickly glanced at the note, opened a drawer of the desk and stuffed it inside.

"What?" You could still hear the panic in Roxas's voice, but he had calmed down quite a bit.

"It's nothing to worry about. Nothing that will keep me away from you."

Roxas smiled, and kissed Marluxia, "So, it's going to be ok?"

"It will be fine." Marluxia kissed Roxas again, but hungrily this time. He'd have to keep his temper tonight. New bruises would only upset Axel more at this point. But if what the redhead said was true…

Well, then he'd just have to have all of his fun now.

--

Roxas looked at the clock again. Three twenty-six. Marluxia had finally fallen asleep. He'd have to get up carefully, to keep from waking him. If he did, he was sure he'd never get to see that note.

He got up carefully, slowly working his way out of Marluxia's grasp. His feet seemed to make a louder "thump" than usual when they hit the floor, but the brunette never moved.

He breathed a little sigh of relief. He was sure that what Marluxia said was right, and that the note was nothing to worry about, but he had to be sure. He quietly walked over to the desk and opened the drawer, wincing as it let out a squeak. Marluxia still showed no sign of being awake. He found the crumpled note and carried it to the window, reading it by the faint light of the city below.

_Congratulations, Marluxia. You've been put in charge of the Oblivion Project. I've been assigned to it, too. You know, the one to find that Sora boy? As you might have guessed, Roxas isn't invited._

_This one isn't even my fault. The orders came from the Superior himself. I just get the pleasure of telling you. Have fun on your last days with Roxas._

_-Axel_

_--_

**A/N: That's it! Hope you liked it. Keep an eye out for the possible sequel!**


End file.
